


(ART) Where we belong

by Alcalina



Series: (ART) Obikin/Obidala [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin is shredded, Art, Bottom Anakin, Fanart, Hot, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, NSFW, NSFWish, POV First Person, POV Obi-Wan Kenobi, Smut, This was quite specific I felt you needed visual help, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-10-12 23:09:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10501380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alcalina/pseuds/Alcalina
Summary: The bunk is so small that Anakin can support his rocking by pressing both hands on the overhead.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JediStormbringer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediStormbringer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Mud](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5089769) by [Alcalina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alcalina/pseuds/Alcalina). 



 

**Author's Note:**

> From Chapter 36 of Mud  
> Obi-Wan's POV  
> It's part of a diptych, Anakin's POV is here http://aalcalinaa.deviantart.com/art/Tidal-Waves-672088722  
> but you don't want to see that  
> JediStormbringer should be held responsible for both fanart


End file.
